Brick through a Window
by mg56
Summary: After tragedy strikes, Butch and Buttercup need some serrious help, but the usual suspects are eleswhere. Sequel to Can you keep a Secret, but reading that is not esential. FINISHED!
1. Summary

**1. Summary**

Hi there, it's time for a squeal to 'Can you keep a Secret.' (Oi, stop moaning at the back!) It isn't necessary for you to have read the previous part to enjoy this one, anything important is summarised below. Or course, if you want more information, ask me through a review, or read 'Can you keep a Secret.'

Powerpuff characters. All these are from the normal series, I did not create them and do not own them. Puffs/Ruffs are 32 years old.

Blossom: Married (see below) with two children. Has recently returned to crime fighting, and is regaining lost confidence.

Bubbles: Is preparing to marry Boomer. Often works abroad now.

Buttercup: Is married to Butch, and has been for seven years. Has no children because they haven't been able to conceive.

Butch: Married to Buttercup, (yes, I know I just said). Also now a superhero, but still manages to abuse his position to make money in less than legal ways.

Boomer: About to marry Bubbles, is now a superhero, and much more honest about it than Butch.

Brick: Died at seventeen, details of this in pervious story. Despite this obvious handicap, he is a major character in this story! He is still in love with Blossom.

Any other characters from the standard series can be assumed to be in the same state as in the show, just suitably older.

Crossover characters I use these because I'm unoriginal. More may appear as needed, but only the two below are major characters.

Eddy: From Ed, Edd and Eddy, is married to Blossom(?) Not really accepted by Bubbles and Buttercup, but more so by Butch and Butch. Quite how he got here isn't clear. Has an inferiority complex over Brick, but doesn't worry about it, as Bricks not here to take advantage.

Sonic: Yes, the Hedgehog, (I know, I Know.) He is the leader of the Superheroes, making him the puffs/ruffs boss. Particularly keen to keep Blossom working very minute of the day.

My characters Characters I created. Feel free to use, if you can find one for them (which you won't, because no sane person would pair Eddy and Blossom…)

Edward: Blossom and Eddy's son, ten years old. Has no idea that his Mum is a superhero, although knows that his aunts are. Isn't at all keen on the idea of being a hero, he has other ambitions. Typically inattentive and sarcastic, but not that badly behaved.

MJ: Edwards's younger sister, five years old. She has the same knowledge of her family as Edward does, but desperately wants to be a superhero. Generally smiley and chirpy.

Neither of these characters will appear much in this story.

Other concepts

SSR: the government funded superhero organisation. Sonic is in charge, Blossom is second in command, but Sonic treats her more as a glorified secretary. The other Puffs/Ruffs are also members, as well as anyone else I pull out of thin air.

Blossom's secret: Related to Brick's death, it doesn't play a part in this story, but it's worth noting, that Sonic (there when it happened), Eddy (told by Blossom), Boomer (told by Blossom) and Butch (told by Eddy!) know it. Note that Bubbles and Buttercup don't.

Apology: Sorry to Terry Prachett, who I've stolen some ideas off (but I'm in good company in that field!)

Final note: This story is a tad depressing in places. You have been warned.

Right, if you think this is stupid, press the back button and I wish you all the best. If you think this could be good, but don't understand what I've just written, or want to know more, you can go skim read 'Can you keep a secret.' If you want to read the story, let's begin.


	2. The test

VERY short chapter here, but more to follow very soon.

**1. The Test**

The morning sun swept in through the gap in the curtains, and feel across the bed. Buttercup stirred. She rolled over away from Butch, (who gurgled slightly) and glanced at the alarm clock. 7:30. She smiled slightly and lay back, remembering the previous evening. Then something occurred to her. She jumped out of bed, and grabbed a dressing grown, before going in to the bathroom, where she grabbed yet another pregnancy test.

She tried to keep calm, having been disappointed so many times before, it was stupid to get her hopes up. But something had felt so right about last night, it was difficult to stop her self.

The test was gone, and she sat there, waiting for it to change, sweating and shaking as she did.

"Butters, where are you? It's cold here…"

Oh shut up thought Buttercup, but her throat was dry. She was focusing so hard on the test; she didn't want to miss the moment…

Butch put his head round the door, "hey Baby, I…" he stopped when he saw what she was doing. Quickly, he grabbed a towel, and covered his bottom half, before leaping over to look over her shoulder.

"What is it?" he almost whispered. They waited, and it suddenly changed. Buttercup paused, completely still. Butch itched.

"Well?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant" she said quietly. "I'M PREGNANT!" Throwing the test a way she jumped up, "this is brilliant! I've got to tell Blossom and Bub…"

Butch swung her round and kissed her hard. He released after a while, keeping his hands on her face.

"This is the best moment of my life," he whispered. Buttercup stared at him – he'd dropped his towel.

"My sisters can wait for a moment," she said, and the dressing gown also fell to the floor.

Okay, you know the drill. Please review, and ask any questions/make any suggestions. Thanks.


	3. Not all it's cracked up to be

**2. Not all it's cracked up to be**

Six months had past. Blossom staggered in to her home, to find Eddy and the kids eating breakfast.

"Saved you some egg dear" Eddy welcomed. Blossom flopped in her seat. Edward looked up.

"Gee mum, you look like you've been up all night."

"No, just since five. Had to patrol... do some paper work on patrol movements," she corrected.

"But you were up till eleven last night! And you've got a full day's work ahead," Edward seemed confused, "Dad, when do your workers work."

"They're called employees son, and they work nine to five."

"Then how come Mum works five in the morning till eleven at night?"

"Oh look at the time," said Eddy quickly, you two have to get ready to go to school! Go on go on!" Edward hesitated, but he left. MJ, who was being surprisingly quiet, just stirred her breakfast.

"Come on MJ!" Eddy said. MJ looked up.

"I don't really…"

"Are you ill?" asked Blossom.

"No…"

"Then off you go." MJ got up slowly, so Blossom tried to spur her on: "I know it's not fun, but if you don't get an education, you'll never have a job like mine."

"That's not very inspirational" Eddy said once MJ had left, "why would anyone want your job it they only saw what MJ sees."

"Huh?" Blossom's mouth was full.

"I mean, all the kids see is the fact that you leave at five, come back at eight for breakfast, and then work till either six or latter. It doesn't seem good to them."

Blossom swallowed. "What are you implying?" She asked. Eddy sighed.

"They barely see you now. Thanks to that idiot Sonic and being back on patrol as well as paperwork, by the time you get back MJ's in bed… and Edward _should_ be in bed."

"It's important work Eddy! I have too…"

"I know that, but they think you just do paper work! Now if we told them what your job really is, they might understand why you spend so much time working."

"No" said Blossom. "Then before you know it, they'd be working there with me, whether they want to or not. They must get a choice, and it's best they don't that their, well, you know. It's just better."

"Yes," said Eddy, "but they'll find out eventually. At some point, they'll realise how nonsensical how it is that your sisters have superpowers, but you don't!"

"I… why are you so keen to let them know?" Eddy squirmed.

"I…" he sighed. "I want to see the look on MJ's face. It would make her so happy."

"She'll still look happy when she's older."

"Yes, but it won't be so cute! And she seems so low at the moment. I want to make her happy. I love it when she's smiling, and she hasn't been doing that much since you… err…"

"I'm not away that much!" Blossom was getting fed up of this.

"Oh come on! You spend all your time fighting crime with your sisters!"

"I don't!"

"Okay then, prove it! Who was the doctor who did Buttercup's baby screening three weeks ago?"

"Dr. Walker of course!"

"Okay, and which of the pictures on the fridge did MJ do in school yesterday?"

"Err…" Blossom paused. "That one?"

"She did that last year!"

"Okay," Blossom lowered her head, slightly ashamed. "I get the hint. But I'm not telling the kids… Oh the bus is here. KIDS, THE BUS IS HERE!"

Eddy and Blossom both saw the kids on to the bus from the door. Edward walked on quickly and happily, looking for his friends, but MJ more sort of slouched on. Eddy and Blossom murmured about before going back inside, but as with every morning, they weren't the only ones watching. Dressed in a blacker then Black robe, with a huge scythe in his hand, he looked like the Grim Reaper. But it wasn't. It was one of his assistants. And since he watched this every morning, he knew that MJ's mood was not normal. Sure, he wasn't any real relation to her, but it did concern him, even if he couldn't do anything.

Brick whistled, as the bus moved off. No one heard him, being a servant for death, one those he was about to "pick up" and cats could see or hear him. There were some exceptions that he'd heard about, but they'd never affected him.

A bright white horse had responded to his whistle, coming through the wall like a ghost. It gave him a funny look.

"I don't know what you're looking like that for, we're just going to follow that bus," Brick said, mounting the horse. It snorted.

"Look," Brick continued withdrawing an hour glass. "It say's, Mr James Gondens, he's my next assignment, and he's in this direction," he pointed his scythe, "so forward, if you'd be so kind."

She snorted, but trotted gently off into the air anyway, following the bus.

Inside and oblivious to the nearby presence of her old, but still raw love, Blossom gulped down the rest of her breakfast. Her husband watched.

"Got to go?" he said. Blossom nodded.

"Sonic's a stickler for time keeping, but I'll be back for dinner. I promise." Eddy smiled, Blossom sighed. "Being a superhero is supposed to be glory and flashy tricks, cool powers…"

"Co workers in tight licra," Eddy added, but Blossom carried on regardless.

"… But it's such hard work, and takes so much time up. I'm just getting used to it again, and I still have to do the all the paper work…"

"It's just your job isn't all that it's cracked up to be?" suggested Eddy.

"It isn't when you have to do all the bloody paperwork as well," Blossom admitted, "but if it's making MJ unhappy, I'll try to improve. I promise."

Else where, Butch was also finding out that the job of being a professional superhero wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

"Listen, sir" he said touchily, "I don't care that the person behind was distracting you, you went through a stop sign! Now pay the fine, or I'll have to take you to the police station.

"You can't do that, I'm late enough as it is, thanks to you arrogant superheroes!" the driver complained. Butch sighed. He really wanted to be back home with Buttercup, the baby was due soon, so this was the last time they'd get without responsibilities for at least eighteen years. He wanted to be making the most of it, instead he was trying to give some on a ticket for flips sake.

"OI, PUFF!" shouted a familiar voice from behind. Butch didn't even turn round.

"I'm a ruff, Princess," he said to his former work college, "and I'm very busy."

"Yeah?" the millionaire super villain replied, "well you're a puff to me now, you traitor and I have a new battle suit to try ou… HEY, look at me when I'm talking to you, don't just stand there writing some commoner a ticket.

"Commoner!" the car driver replied, "You stupid freaks. You should all be locked up!"

"Shut up!" shouted Princess, "or I'll blow you up! Now come on Butch, fight me."

"It's too early in the morning!" Butch put the final touches on the ticket.

"Fine," Princess was not petered, "then DIE!" She fired a blast. The car driver screamed and ducked behind the door. Butch looked up and calmly caught the blast in his hand. Then, with incredible speed, zipped round Princess and emerged with a small wire.

"Right, that will fix you." He said. He turned back to the car driver. "You going to pay the fine now?"

He chucked the money at him and shot off with out another word. Butch was about to go pull him back for speeding, when Princess started shouting at him again:

"HEY, YOU'VE BROKEN IT!" she shouted, barely able to move.

"So it seems," Butch smiled. "See ya."

"Hey, aren't you going to arrest me!"

"No. No point. You never come up with an original plan, so you're no danger to anyone. I'll arrest you the day you achieve something." And he flew off. Princess scowled.

"Fine, I'll do something original," she said.


	4. Chapter 4

To repeat my earlier warning, this story is depressing in places.

**4.**

The school bus was there with plenty of time to spare. This was not what MJ wanted. She left the bus alone, and as Edward and his friends set off to the 'senior' playing field, MJ made her way quietly round the corner, towards the 'junior' area. She knew what was coming as she walked, but there was nothing she could do about it – or so she thought.

Sure enough, two slightly older kids, George and Nick where waiting for her. MJ tried to just ignore them, she also tried not to run. But it was difficult to find the courage required, so she tried to think of something else, like how it would be to have superpowers, so no one could hurt her…

Having nearly got past them, Gorge grabbed her by the hair (which straight orange streaks went down to her shoulders) and yanked her back. MJ couldn't help but yelp in pain; she was silenced by Nick's had across her mouth.

"Okay, let's see what you've got today," he smirked. Gorge emptied her lunch box on to the floor.

"Huh, we'll take the chocolate, but the rests rubbish!" he jumped on the remains, splattering it everywhere. MJ tried struggling, but couldn't brake free. So she bit Nick's hand instead.

"OW!" he jumped back, and MJ tried to run for it. George was quick to follow, and grabbed MJ's legs, swinging her over to the floor. Nick caught up, furious.

"You'll pay for that!" he hissed.

As MJ received the beating, any others who walked past kept well clear. There was only one spectator who was desperate to do something, but he was completely powerless.

Brick, who had dismounted, could only stand and watch in horror. He wanted to shout for help form someone on behalf of the poor kid, or getting there to sort it out himself, but there was nothing he could do. The pain of being so helpless ate away at him, more even then when he was watching Blossom. But all he could do was stand and watch.

Eventually the kids left MJ alone, and Brick could see her for himself. He walked over and had a look at the miserable child, who was trying not to cry. The main problem was now evident to him: she'd just received a horrendous pounding, and was in a lot of pain, but due to her biology she had almost no bruises to speak of. If she never told anyone, no one would ever know. And it made him mad!

Suddenly, MJ was looking in his direction, and Brick almost thought she was looking _at_ him! He moved slightly, and was sure MJ's eyes followed. She appeared scared. Brick hesitated.

"Hi," he tried. MJ scooted away without getting up. Brick sighed, and then realised that he was running late. So with a long look over his shoulder at MJ, he walked through a nearby wall.

He emerged in a class room. At the desk the body of an elderly man was slumped. Brick sighed and walked over. He tapped the body with the butt of his scythe, and a spirit, in the form of the body popped out. Brick checked the hour glass. All the sand in it was in the bottom.

"Ah, Mr.J.Gondens, I'm so sorry about your death, but don't worry I'm here to reunite you with your late wife."

The spirit wondered out of his body with a horrified expression on his face.

"Oh, dear god no!" he said.

"No, I'm not God," Brick raised the scythe, and with a silent but swift swish, cut the sprit free of the body, "you'll meet him latter."

Bubbles always enjoyed being at Buttercup's house. It was always such a nice place to be, due to the vast amounts of expensive funitue Butch had… aquired. Today, she was there with her sister, listening to the kicking from the baby in Buttercup's womb.

"Oh, it sounds so cute!" she squeaked slightly, before stiting up and composing herself. "And you were worried that you'd never have one!"

"I was," she admitted, "but we've got one. It's hard work, But we're so happy!"

Bubbles nodded. "It will be great to see the first pure puff kid! I wish I had one."

"It won't be long now till you can start trying," Buttercup pointed out, "Any progress on the wedding date?" Bubbles shook her head.

"We can't do it soon, because I want you there, not in hospital having a baby, and it's difficult to get time off from a job which is so circumstances dependant.

Buttercup nodded. "It will be great though, and you'll look brilliant in white."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, not like me, I looked stupid."

"No you didn't," Bubbles protested, "it really brought out your colour that's all."

Buttercup laughed slightly, "The baby's kicking again!" she giggled like a child, but Bubbles looked concerned.

"Do you smell burning?" she asked, but before her sister could respond, an explosion of flame and smoke suddenly ripped through the room.

Having dropped off the late teacher, Brick was shooting across the sky on his horse, her hooves shooting flame as they clattered on the nonexistent floor she ran on. Brick was still depressed; he wanted to help his family (even if they weren't techniquly his) but there was nothing he could do to help anyone, let alone MJ. When you spend all your time administrating people who've just died, it's easy to get depressed about these sorts of things.

Still, it was work. Brick reached into his robe, and withdrew the next hourglass. It was a tiny one, so small that there was almost no sand in it. What there was in it had nearly all drained to the bottom. He glanced at the name on it and nearly froze.

"Oh please God no," he whispered, but his words were carried away on the breeze.

Please Review. Thanks.


	5. Sonic and Blossom again

Apologies to Teen Titian fans, they were the only people who came to mind.

**

* * *

5. Blossom and Sonic again**

Blossom stood in front of her boss's desk, wondering what was going to happen. She could take a pretty good guess: rather then having his feet on the desk, was leaning over it with his feet on the floor. The former position meant he was just going to torment her, but this one meant he meaned business.

"I'm not happy Blossom," he said, "and it's your fault."

"Why Sonic," Blossom was feeling more confident then normal, and was determined to keep her promise to Eddy. She was keen to score some points.

"You sent those idiot Titians to deal with that robbery and went to deal with that volcano yourself!"

"And," said Blossom uninterestedly.

"They brought an entire building down! Our insurance company is having a fit!"

"Well they would. But no one was hurt, and I stopped the volcano, which is much more serious."

"That's not the point. YOU should have dealt with the robbery, and the Titians should have dealt with the volcano. They couldn't have made that worse!"

"Yes, but they wouldn't have made it better either."

"Then you should have sent someone else to the volcano, OTHER people do have ice powers too you know," Sonic's voice was loaded with disapproving tones. Blossom kept a straight face.

"Yes Sonic, but the volcano was so far away, that no one else could have got there within your specified response times."

Sonic opened his mouth, then stopped, annoyed. To Blossom's disappointment, he recovered quickly.  
"I could have!" he smirked. "You should have come here and got me to take someone suitable for the volcano to it."

"I didn't think you would be interested in a minor eruption."

"I'm interested in everything this organisation does, so it's your job to keep me informed!" He smirked and swung his feet up on to the desk. "See to it," he ordered.

"Very well," Blossom open the folder that was tucked under her arm, and started to read: "Stationery purchases this month; 60002 HB pencils, 3003427524 biros, ten rulers…"

"Not that!" Sonic's feet hit the floor, "Only stuff involved with crimes and superhero stuff."

"Okay," Blossom drew out another file. "Parking tickets issued by staff member: Batman two, Butch twenty three, Goku five hundred million, seventy two thousand, six hundred and nine, Wonder Wom…"

"I MEAN IMPORTANT THINGS!"

"Who is to judge what is important?" Blossom was working very hard now. Even the glimmer of a smile could destroy her position. She had to keep a straight face. Sonic stared at her.

"Thank you Blossom," he said cordially. Blossom turned and left silently. She'd beaten him! This called for a celebration! So she when to the bathroom and spent the next ten minutes laughing.

* * *

Bubbles picked her self up. The entire room was engulfed inflames, and the smoke was chocking her! It went straight to her lungs and started furring them up. She staggered slightly, and searched for Buttercup.

Her sister was lying unconscious on the floor. Bubbles tried calling to her, but couldn't because of the smoke. Coughing, she staged over to her, but was too weak to pick her up. Bubbles knew something was wrong; normally fire was nothing more than an inconvenience. There was no way she was going to be able to get out, so grabbed her phone, and just prayed that it worked.

* * *

Blossom was still laughing, when her mobile went off.

"Heehee, hi Bubbles, you'll never guess what!"

"Blossom… (cough cough), help me…"

"Bubbles? Where are you?"

"Buttercup's…" was all she managed, before the phone and its barer clattered to the floor. There was a hissing sound, and then an automated voice piped up:

"_The phone you are trying to contact has been burnt to a cinder. Please tell the owner to buy a new one."_

Buy the time it had finished, Blossom was already out the door.

* * *

Hi, thanks for reading andplease review. Even if you have nothing interesting to say, do it anyway! I will ask any questions, (except what happens next.) 


	6. Losing it

Okay people, the final warning: This story is depressing in places. There will be an "it's okay" ending, but that's at the end. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

**6. Losing it.**

Blossom slid to a halt on the grass outside the house. It was engulfed in flames, and she could smell the smoke everywhere. Still, it didn't seem quite right. There was no time to waste though, so she darted towards the house.

As she got near the fire, the heat from it hit her like a brick wall. She smacked to the ground, and staggered backwards in surprise, coughing violently.

On the way to the house, she'd texted Butch and Boomer. The two ruffs arrived together and Boomer caught Blossom.

"Holy shit…" Butch gapped. "Are they in there?" he was shaking. Blossom nodded, but before she could say anything else the green ruff was off towards the fire, and came staggering back, having suffered the same problem.

"How?" said Boomer, confused. Butch joined Blossom on the floor, still chocking. With no answer coming from either, Boomer – desperately trying to keep calm – decided to investigate himself. He grabbed a tree branch that was lying on the lawn, and approached the fire slowly. Then he stuck it into the flames.

Nothing happened. He stuck it in again, and withdrew it. The branch was not at all damaged by the experience. Excited (or terrified), he sprinted back to the others.

"It only harms puff's!" he shouted. Blossom and Butch looked up.

"Really?" Blossom didn't have time to consider the fact that Boomer had had an idea, "it must have been started with antidote X or something, which means…"

"HELLO!" shouted Butch hysterically, "HOW DOES KNOWING THAT HELP US GET THEM OUT!"

Blossom and Boomer returned from their thoughts to reality.

"I don't know," she said slightly strained, but Boomer was thinking again.

"We'll have to do it like normal people," he said.

"Wait for the fire brigade?" Butch felt completely helpless.

"No," Blossom suddenly said with perhaps unnecessary authority – but as long as she felt that she was in control of the situation, she could suppress her worries. "If I give a huge ice blast from a good distance away, you two can go in keeping your heads to the ground, and get them out!"

"Right!" said the two ruffs, and they got into position, as Blossom breathed in.

**

* * *

(Fire safety note: I am in no way qualified to advise on fire safety, so although keeping low is generally recognised as the best way to avoid smoke inhalation, I am not a recognised source for this fact. Sorry if this is obvious to you, but I want to cover my self.)**

* * *

Brick stood paralysed among the flames. At his feet, Bubbles had flopped on top of Buttercup, as the fire licked around them. He looked at the hour glass again. It's tiny amount of sand was about to expire.

He lent on his scythe for support, and glanced at the two puffs again. He dealt with death everyday now, multiple times, so much so that he should have got used to it. But standing here now reminded him of the pain that he'd felt the first time he'd collected the soul of a young mother, the first time he'd severed the soul from a lifeless young suicide victim, the first time he'd been at a bomb site. He felt like death. Which he was, technically. He wished that Death had got one of the others to deal with this.

He watched as his brothers crawled in, heads to the ground. How come he do this, take a family member? It wasn't possible. But he had to. If he didn't do it, the universe would collapse which would be very inconvenient. So as his brothers grabbed the two puffs, he raised the scythe. Sure the job allowed him to check on Blossom everyday, but he'd forgotten how much it sucked.

He swung the scythe.

* * *

Eddy sprinted round the corner of the hospital, skating past ventilators, respirators and porters. Eventually, he staggered into A&E (sorry, it's ER in America.)

Blossom, Boomer and Butch were sitting in the empty waiting area silently, the latter two with very minor burns. Eddy quietly went up to them

"Hi," he mouthed. Blossom nodded in response. Eddy sat down quietly. He looked at the three of them. Boomer was sweating, fidgeting and looking at his watch every six seconds. Butch just stared straight ahead at the clock on the wall. Blossom wasn't really looking at anything. Eddy put a gentle arm on her, and she didn't resist.

"Any news" he whispered. Blossom shock her head. "The professor's picking the kids up," he added.

"Good, thanks," she said. Eddy read the mood, and they sat in silence for a while. But he kept squeezing her hand.

Eventually, a doctor came out of a room and walked over to them. They all stood up as one to great him.

"How are they?" asked Boomer, his voice was cracking.

"Well," said the doctor, "they are both conscious and talking. Bubbles inhaled a lot of smoke, so we need to keep her on a ventilator for a while, so you can't see her yet, but she should make a full recovery. Buttercup will also be fine…"

"Oh thank goodness," said Blossom. Boomer and Butch visibly relaxed, too, but the doctor still seemed very tense.

"I think you better sit down," He said nervously. They looked at him.

"Why…" started Butch but his face suddenly went pale, and he started to shake again, "no… what about our b…b…baby?"

He stared at the doctor's face for reassurance, but found none.

"I'm sorry," he said "she lost it."

* * *

I did warn you. I know, I'm a complete ass, but I assure you, this wasn't painless to write. Please feel free to comment on this if you review, but don't blame me for ruining your day, I did give warnings. Oh yes, please don't hate me.

There will be a happy ending. I promise.

_

* * *

_

More people die in fires from smoke inhalation then anything else and getting out quickly is the difference between life and death. Please check your smoke alarms.


	7. The Response

Hey, sorry for getting all serious at the end of that chapter, I was very tired by the end. Well, here's the next chapter.

**7. The Response.**

The silence was deafening, as it reverberated around the room. Everyone was in shock. After a moment, Blossom, Boomer and Eddy had controlled their own horror enough to focus on Butch. He was staring straight ahead again, looking absolutely destroyed. His hands twitched slightly. Eventually Boomer plucked up the courage to speak.

"We're here for you brother," he said.

"We do have a full range of services for helping people through these situations," the doctor suggested. Butch managed a small nod. Then he cursed under his breath, swung on his heal and strode out, shaking as he walked.

They watched him for a while, before Blossom gestured to Boomer to go after him. The Blue Ruff hesitated, before chasing his brother. He disappeared round the corner, and returned shortly afterwards, rubbing his head.

"I think he needs some space," he stuttered. He three of them stood in silence for an interminable amount of time, no willing to say anything first.

Eventually Eddy spoke. "I hope Buttercup is coping okay."

"Can we see her?" asked Blossom. The doctor shook his head.

"She still in shock, and isn't well enough yet. But you should be able to see her in the next hour or so."

"Right!" said Blossom, "we'll stay here for as long as it takes. For both Buttercup and Bubbles."

As if she'd just cursed it, her mobile went off. Blossom grabbed it.

"Umm, yes?" she said.

"Blossom, hi" said Sonic. He sounded tense. "How are things at the hospital?"

"Not great," she said, "Buttercup has… has lost her baby." Sonic paused. Then he sighed.

"Blossom, this is very hard for me to say, but I need you here in Russia very quickly."

"WHAT!"

"Some crazy super villains have stolen a nuclear weapon, and are threatening to detonate it in an urban area."

"But… can't you go there?"

The sound of gunfire came rattling down the phone. "I'm already there." He said.

"I… I need to be here," Blossom tried to be firm. "Some once must be able to do it?"

"No one else can. I'm sorry."

Sonic was an awful liar, but that wasn't always a bad thing. Since when he lied it was so obvious, it was also obvious when he was telling the truth. This was one of those cases.

"But…"

"Listen, we only need two of you," Sonic tired to sound nice, "so I thought that Butch could stay."

"He's gone." There was absolute silence, broken only by gunfire on Sonic's end of the phone.

"I'm sorry…" Sonic started.

"I'm not going," Blossom was determined. "I'm need here."

"Listen Blossom," Sonic said, calmly, "You are experiencing a family tragedy right now, and I understand that. But if you don't get here soon, hundreds of thousands of other people will also be suffering family tragedies. You're a superhero, and this is the rough side of the job."

"There only seems to be rough sides to this job," Blossom said bitterly, but she'd lost. "I'll be there," she finished miserably.

Boomer looked up as Blossom finished. He caught her expression.

"You can't be serious?" he gasped. Blossom nodded quietly, and turned to Eddy.

"Can you stay here and look out for Buttercup?"

"What!" Eddy nearly choked. "She hates me!"

"Don't worry, the professor will be here in about an hour, and we won't be long, so you'll just have to keep her company till we get back. She might not even have recovered enough to see anyone before the Professor arrives, and if she does, you'll be fine. I promise. Come on Boomer, the quicker we start…"

And the two of them reluctantly shot off, leaving Eddy alone and aghast.

* * *

Brick was not in a good mood when he stormed back into the hourglass storage room. This room was in a different dimension, and filled with shelves and shelves of hour glasses, each one counting down people's lives. He strode down pick up his next batch, he stopped by a college.

"I tell you Roland, I'm quitting when I get the next chance, I can't cope with this anymore!"

Roland looked up. "Why?" he asked, "you've only worked here for fifteen years. You've got another 995 years to go before you can quit."

"Don't talk to me like that, you've only worked hear for eighteen years more than me." Brick seized the hour glasses marked 'North America' aggressively. "I just had to pick up the spirit of my Brothers unborn child. I can't cope with it!"

Roland scratched his head under his black robes hood. "It's horrible, but it's part of the job…" he paused on one of his European hourglasses, "sorry though it was someone I knew. I warn you though, Death doesn't take it very well when people try to quit."

"Why, dose he attacks them, or have a word with the man upstairs?"

"No, worse. He tells you he's very disappointed in you."

"Humph." Brick grabbed a few more glasses, when the intercom buzzed into life.

_Would Brick please report to my office. _Death's voice floated across the room in its voiceless way.

"Well," Roland nudged him, "here's your chance."

Death's office was black. The desk was black. The bookcase was black, with black books. The carpet was black, the ceiling was black and the chair was black. The only colour in the office came from three sources: the bight white skeleton, Death himself, (although he was mostly covered by his robe), his shimmering silver scythe, and the bright pink desk tidy on the black desk – Death felt it added colour to the room.

He was writing reports on black paper in black ink, why Brick entered.

"You err, wanted to see me?" Brick's earlier confidence had evaporated.

_Yes, _he said. _I have a job from you, from the boss._

"I don't want it. I quit." Brick was surprised how easy it was so say. Death looked up. He was surprised.

_Are you quiet sure? This job would allow you to make a difference. And you're due a reward._

"No way, I… make a difference?"

_Yes, but before I tell you how, I've been told to give you this._

It was a black bag. Brick looked inside it.

"Oh," he said.

* * *

Butch was coping with this very well, he thought. After his fifth bottle of vodka, things didn't seem too bad. Oh who was he kidding?

"Get me another one," he slurred to the bar tender.

"Sir, it's only three o clock, are you sure you haven't had enough?"

"Quite sure, know give us another one…" he fell off his chair. The bartender sighed, and through the unconscious ruff out the side door, into an alley. He slumped there for a while, sobbing and burbling.

After a while his head cleared slightly. In fact it cleared a lot quicker then it normally did. The pain returned. He stood up, sobbing slightly. He needed more booze. That would solve all his problems, for now.

It was colder then normal. And darker. And stiller. As he wondered around, it hardly felt as if he was in a bustling city, more like he was in a dream. It was so quiet.

"Oi bro, turn round." Butch froze. He hadn't heard that voice for years. He turned round slowly. Then he was sure he was in a dream.

* * *

Please Review. Thanks. 


	8. Unlikely Help

Hi again. Unfortunately, I have discovered a mistake in 'can you keep a secret.' Chapter six has been replaced now, but annoyingly, chapter six was the only one really important to this story. So I am going to cover the important points form that chapter in this one. Okay?

**

* * *

8. The Unlikely Help**

"Umm, are you here with Buttercup Jojo?" the nurse asked. Eddy looked up.

"Err…" he considered lying, "yes. Why?"

"She is able to receive visitors now."

"Oh. Thanks." Eddy stood up. He looked at his watch. He only needed to hold on for ten minutes, and even he could manage ten minutes with Buttercup with out making things worse. Then the Professor could take over, and everything would be fine.

Nervously, he pushed open the door. Buttercup was sitting up in bed. She had tubes stuck into a few areas, and looked pail and thin. She must already know about the baby, Eddy thought, as her stomach was now flat.

The green puff looked up. She couldn't keep the disappointment from covering her face when she saw Eddy. He supposed he expected that.

"Where's the others?" she asked weakly.

"They… err, Sonic made them go. They'll be back soon."

"All of them? Even Butch" she seemed to lack her normal spirit.

"Umm…" Eddy just stood there. He could have lied, but he knew that would make it worse. "He went for a walk."

Buttercup nodded slowly. Eddy moved into the room a bit more.

"I'm sorry," he tried. Buttercup was looking straight ahead.

"Thanks," she said with no feeling. "When will the others be back?"

"The Professor will be about ten minutes."

"Okay. I would like to be alone till then."

Eddy nodded and went to leave quietly. Then he stopped. He'd remembered something. The last time he'd seen a puff like this, was when he'd first meet Blossom. On that day, he'd hung around, and stopped her from doing something terrible.As a result, as much as he disliked Buttercup, his dammed conscious was demanding that he stayed.

So he stopped. "Are you sure you don't want to talk to me about it?"

"Yes."

"Is that you don't want to talk about it, or you don't want to talk to _me _about it?"

Buttercup said nothing. So Eddy guessed the answer. He thought for a moment and then tried another tack.

"Do you want to talk about something else?"

"Like how much I dislike you?" in Buttercups weak and cracking voice, there was still a note of danger.

Eddy thought about what she'd just said, but having jumped into the pool of sharks, he decided to try and swim in it: "Yes, why not," he said enthusiastically.

"Okay," Buttercup was beginning to speak with feeling for the first time since Eddy had entered. "On my list of most disliked people, you come a head of Mojo, but just behind Sonic."

"Good, that gives me a feel for it."

"In fact, you make a good pair with Sonic, because I hate you for the same reasons."

"Yes, go on."

"I hate you because you've somehow tricked Blossom into destroying her own life for you. You only care about money, that stupid business of yours means that you never have much of that money you care so much about, you look completely stupid, you fat, ugly and objectionable, and… and…"

"Yes, go on," prompted Eddy, but Buttercup was stuttering.

"And… and y..you've given her children! I'll never have that!"

Eddy realised that Buttercup must be feeling physically better, because she had the energy to collapse in tears. Mentally however, she was very ill.

"It's okay," he sat on the bed, "you can have another child."

"HARDLY" she sobbed, "I'm almost completely infertile! And so is Bu… Butch."

"What? I mean, oh."

"The doctor told us we had a one in one thousand chance in conceiving together, and we managed and now… and…and," she broke down again.

Eddy paused. "It's okay, you beat those odds every day at work." It didn't help. So he racked his brains, and with a deep breath, he had one last go.

"An average person will be willing to attempt something. But if they fail, they will give up, and either move on to something else, or give up entierly, and settle with his or herlot. A great person will try something and whenthey fails,they will try, try and try again. But an exceptional person, when they fail, will try and try again, then they will give up, stand back, and think. And with time, they will find a different way to achieve their goal. Now I'm a very average person. Do you want to be down there with me, or flying high in the sky, where you belong?"

Buttercup had looked up. She sniffed, and paused.

"Did you think of that?" she asked, impressed.

"No, I read it ten minutes ago in a magazine."

"Oh." She managed a laugh, but there wasn't much feeling in it. Eddy's mobile beeped, a text message informed him that the Professor was here.

"Feeling better?" asked Eddy. She nodded slightly. "Great," said Eddy, "I'll go get the Professor."

"Took him long enough," yep, the old Buttercup had got a grip on the shell shocked frame again.

"Well, he had to pick up our kids from school."

"Oh." She paused. "That's good,I'd like to see Edward and MJ."

"You would?" that was the last thing he expected her to say.

"Yes, it would give me something to aim for, some motivation."

"Okay, fine." He turned to leave.

"Wait Eddy," Buttercup called, "do you think Butch will come back?"

Eddy stopped again. "What does your heart tell you?" he asked.

"Oh come off it Eddy, the emotional speech thing doesn't suit you!"

"Fine, he's probably just got hammered and is singing rude songs on a doorstep somewhere. Tell you what; I'll go find him for you."

"Thanks," said Buttercup, and Eddy nodded, before walking out.Then he realised that he'd just agreed to go deal with a drunk ruff, which wasn't the smartest thing he'd ever done.

* * *

Butch stared. His Brother, his late brother, was dress in a long black robe, with a huge scythe and was sitting on a dazzling white horse.

"Gee, I've wondered into Gandalf!" Butch said. Brick laughed and jumped off the horse.

"I would of though that after seventeen years, you would have thought of something better to say when you met your brother again," but he was all smiles. Butch shot over and gave him a hug, "oh I'm so pleased to see you!" he said.

"Hey, steady on now bro," said Brick, "no one greats Death like this." Butch jumped off.

"What… you mean… I…"

"Well what the hell did you think the scythe and the Black robe meant!" Brick snorted. "Now come on, time to go."

Butch staggered slightly, how could this happen to Buttercup! How could he do this to her? And how come Brick was laughing?"

"What's funny about my death?" he demanded.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist it, you're not dead."

"Why you… haven't changed a bit," Butch was still a bit shaken.

"Sorry, sorry."

"Then why are you here?"

"Oh, I've been sent to show you your possible futures. On orders from the man upstairs."

"Really," Butch was amazed. "What is he like?" Brick paused.

"I can't tell you about anything like that."

"Why?"

"Dead people only. If you knew which, if any of the religions was right, then it religion would rather lose its point, wouldn't it, because you wouldn't need faith."

"You can't tell me anything?"

"I'm about to show you your future, isn't that enough?" Butch shook his head. Brick sighed. "Okay, take this promotional pamphlet, _So you're Dead. _It tells you pretty much every non-religious thing you need to know about dying and the imediate aftermarth."

"Oh, thanks," Butch pocketed it.

"Okay, let's get going," said Brick, as he climbed on to his horse. Butch hadn't really noticed it before.

"He's a fine steed," he said.

"She's," corrected Brick. Now hop on. Butch flew into the air and landed gently on the horse behind his brother.

"Why don't you mount by flying," he asked.

"Cause I lost my powers somewhere," Brick explained.

"What? When you die, you lose you powers?"

"Only if you're careless," Brick sighed, "and I wasn't in a good frame of mind when I died."

"Oh. Say, what's the horse's name?"

"Katharine," Brick tried to sound matter-of-factly about it.

"Hey," his brother was far too quick on the up take, "isn't that Blos…"

"Yes it is," Brick cut him off abruptly before mouthing to him that Kat disapproved of him going on about Blossom. Butch started to mouth back that it wasn't a cat, but a horse, so Brick hit him, before pulling on the reigns, and getting Kat totrot forward gently.

"Hey," said Butch, having recovered from the whack, "who'd have thought that of all us puffs and ruffs, you'd be the first with a hor…"

The rest of his sentence was carried away in the whistling wind, as Brick gave the reigns a sharp crack, and the world degenerated to a blur, as the Katharine accelerated.

* * *

Okay, please review. Thanks. 


	9. The Warnings

**9. The Warning**

The two Ruffs spent a good few seconds whizzing through the blurry mess that had been the world, before Katharine slowed down. As she did, Butch could see that they were no longer in Townsville city centre, they were by the maximum security prison.

"Err, Brick," he asked, "what are we doing here?"

"We're here to see your first possible future."

"My future?"

"Don't you ever listen to me, I told you. I'm going to show you possible futures, so that hopefully you chose the right one."

"That could take years, there are thousands of poss…"

"Actually there's only three."

"Just three," Butch asked as Katharine stopped by a wall of the prison. "How do I know which one is the right one?"

"It will be pretty bleeding obvious," Brick said as he dismounted. "Come on Butch, you don't have long." Then Brick turned, and walked straight through the wall.

This rather put Butch off; his experience told him that walls were fairly solid.

"Err, Brick…" he called, but his brother didn't return. He looked at Katharine. The horse sniffed slightly, and nodded her head towards the wall. Butch paused, took a deep breath, and walked though it.

He was in a prison cell. Brick was waiting.

"Took you long enough," he said.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't that comfortable with walking through a wall!"

"Why? Lots of superheroes can do it."

"So can dead people and you told me I wasn't dead!"

"No, but although you're alive, your not it the alive universe, if you get me. You're sort of half way between the two, so no one can hear you or see you."

"This better be a dream!" Butch scowled.

"Hey, you should be paying attention!"

Butch glanced around. The cell had a table and a chair in it. The table had food on it, a plate of mainly smoked salmon and caviar. It was being eaten by… Butch stared. He'd hardly recognised himself.

"What am I doing in prison?" he asked indignantly, "and how people get such good food in jail in the future?" He looked hungrily at the dinner his future self was eating slowly. "Smoked salmon and caviar, I've always wanted that. I wonder why I look so miserable."

There was a banging sound behind him. Brick was bashing his head on his scythe.

"Okay," he said eventually, "can you make the link between these clues: You in a maximum security prison, eating what you've always wanted, and looking very sad about it? Any ideas?" Butch shook his head. Brick sighed. He was about to explain when the prison door slide open. The future Butch looked up, as some guards entered.

"Time to go," one of them said tonelessly. Butch nodded, downed the rest of his dinner, and stood up confidently, before striding after the guards. But there was fear in his eyes.

Brick and Butch followed him into a room with a chair in it, and a viewing gallery. A crowd of people filled it, some were journalists, but most looked like they were just onlookers. Butch finally clicked.

"Hey, they're going to execute me!" he wailed as 'he' was strapped in to the chair. Brick just nodded.

"Sorry bro," he said. "We can leave when you want."

"No, I want to see this," said Butch, but he wasn't looking at 'himself'. He was looking where 'he' was looking, (I really hope this makes sense,) up through the ceiling. Buttercup was watching from above. She had tears in her eyes. Part of Butch wished she didn't have to see this, but another part was glad that in this future, she cared enough to be there. He sighed, and wondered how she was doing now.

I really shouldn't have walked out like that, he though. How can I face her now though, having abandoned her?

The future Butch blew a quick kiss up to his wife then braced himself. On of the prison guards wondered over to a large switch.

"Butch Jojo," he said deadpan, "You have been sentenced to death for… (Brick had a coughing fit, so Butch couldn't hear the next bit)… May God show you more mercy than wedid."

Then to the delight of the watching spectators, and the horror of the watching Puff, he threw the switch.

* * *

"So what are your thoughts," Brick asked as they thundered through time again. Butch paused.

"I would like to know what I did to get executed," he moaned.

"Oh come on, where's the fun in you knowing that? It would make it to easy. Any other thoughts?"

"Yes, this is one strange dream."

"Any useful thoughts," Brick said tetchily.

"I don't know," laid Butch. Brick gave him a look, so he sighed and carried on: "Why does she still love me? I can't give her a child, I'm going to be executed, all I can give her is pain." He sniffed slightly. "Maybe Buttercup would be better off without me."

"Dam it!" Brick shouted.

"What is that wrong?"

"Yes it is! I now owe Roland a fiver…"

* * *

Butch was sitting on the side of the bridge, dangling his feet over the edge, with a bottle in one hand. He was singing to him self, but the words made no sense. Still, at least it kept him busy.

It was dark and cold, and very few people were on the streets. There was no moon, and the wind was bitter, but this didn't appear to bother Butch. In fact, in an insane sort ofway, he seemed happy.

"Butch?" came a familiar voice, slicing through the icy night. Butch froze. Then he turned away from where the voice had come from, and started sing again.

"Butch, please," Buttercup had approached closer. Butch still ignored her, and sung louder.

"Butch, talk to me dam it!" she put a hand on his shoulder. Butch swung down, forcing it off.

"Don't touch me and go away!" he was clearly drunk, stoned or both.

"Butch please come home!" Buttercup said, she almost seemed to be pleading with him, "I miss you."

"GO AWAY!" Butch repeated. "Go find someone else!" He turned away again.

"I don't want anyone else you bastard, I want you!"

"Yeah, that's what you always say," Butch's voice was filled with resentment, "but you don't really!"

"Why do you think I'd be here if I didn't, you arsehole!" Buttercup was incensed, but sounded desperate. "I need you, I love you!"

"That's stupid! Ever time I look at you, I feel like a failure! I can't do anything for you, I can't give you what you really want! NOW GO AWAY!"

"No Butch," Buttercup said with feeling, "I married YOU, I want YOU! That's all I want."

Over the other side of the bridge, Brick glanced at his brother. They'd been watching for some time, and Butch seemed almost overcome by emotion. His future counter part wasn't. Instead, he swung round, and smacked Buttercup very hard in the head. She stumbled backwards, looking horrified. Butch's eyes were filled with hatred.

"Married, till death do us part and al that crap. Then there's only one solution then." He smashed her over the head with the bottle, and thrust the shattered remains at her.

'Our' Butch suddenly lost it.

"HEY! STOP THAT YOU FUCKING SON OF A BI…"  
Brick clicked his fingers and they were back in the alley way. Butch stopped himself. He was crying slightly.

"I think you've seen enough of that one," he said. Butch turned round slowly, still seething with rage.

"You Bastard!" he hissed, "I would NEVER do that!"

"Really? Then why are you looking at me like that now?"

Butch tried not to rise to him brother's challenge. "I would not do that," he said more calmly.

"But only ten minutes ago, you were telling me that you weren't good enough for Buttercup. It only takes a few more steps to get to that level of hatred.

"Still, I…"

"You never know what you are capable of till you do it. I've seen some of my alternate futures, and trust me, there are some things in there I did thatIwould never have thought myself capable . Rape, murder, abandoning someone who is pregnant with my baby, everything. It's like the most important thing we can learn from the Nazis."

"What? That they were democratically elected, or if you want to rule the world, don't invade Russia?"

"No, that they were human beings," Brick said gravely, "and that in the right circumstances, everyone is capable of such evil."

Butch was horrified. "That's cynical and stupid and I can't accept it. Not everyone could do that. They were exceptions, not the rule."

"That's your call bro," Brick said, "maybe I am cynical. But you need to be for this job."

Butch sighed and shook himself slightly, trying to eradicate the memories of what he had just scene. "This dream isdeep," he said.

"Would you stop calling it a dream," said Brick as he mounted his horse, "now come on, we've got one more future to see." He caught Butch's expression. "Don't worry, you'll like this one," he promised.

* * *

Okay, now it's my turn to ask you a question mawhaahaha. Who do you think is right, Brick or Butch? Oh yes, and please review. The next chapter is more cheerful, I promise.


	10. Butch's Mistake

**10. Butch's Mistake**

The Katharine dropped out of the starlit sky on to the snowy ground and skated to a stop. Eventually. If she'd been solid, a couple of dustbins would have gone flying.

"Ha, not so smug now," said Brick – it was clear that he didn't get the better of his horse often. His was also not to be one of those times, as Katharine calmly rocked him and Butch off in to the snow, before trotting off to find some sugar cubes.

Butch picked himself up out of the snow, shivering.

"It-t-t-ts c-c-col-l-d h-er-re-e" he said. Brick did not seem to be suffering at all.

"Should get a robe like mine. What, you thought it was just for fashion?"

"Wh-ha-t are w-we-we he-ea-ar for?"

"Don't you recognise where 'here' is?"

Butch looked around. It took him a while to realise where he was. It looked so different in the snow and with the futuristic vehicles and buildings on the horizon. But he got it eventually.

"That's my house!" he said. Brick nodded.

"Shall we take a look?"

They pressed themselves up against the window. Inside it was dark and dull. Butch could see himself sitting on the floor, but that was about it. It very dingy and quite inside, but Butch seemed to be concentrating hard on something. Outside, Butch sighed.

"Oh great!" he said, "The cheerful one is the one when I've gone mad, and spend all my time doing puzzles in the dark!"

"Really," said Brick with an air of smugness, "you must be able to see better than me then."

"Why."

"You'll se…"

Suddenly lights came on everywhere. Sparkling, multicoloured and slightly cheap Christmas lights, (well, tis the season…) flashed up all over the house, inside and outside.

"YES!" shouted the Butch inside. "I DID IT!"

Buttercup appeared from upstairs. She glanced around the dazzling array of coloured lights.

"You found the broken one?" she asked.

"Yep, it was in only the 50th one I tried! What were the chances of that?"

"Humm, out of 50,000 lights, about one thousand to one," Buttercup murmured as she wondered over to him. Butch stuck his arm out and took her in holding her against his chest.

"We seem to be pretty good with that probability," he chuckled, looking straight in too her deep green eyes. She smiled slightly, but it wasn't really necessary. He knew what she was thinking.

The embrace was cut off abruptly by the sound of crying. Buttercup pushed Butch away.

"Sorry," she said and she retreated back upstairs.

"Don't be, it's fifty percent my fault!" he called after her, before turning back to his Christmas lights. "This is brilliant, for the first time, I have my lights up before that smug bastard of a neighbour! Still, we don't usually get snow in February. "

The sound of crying came down stares with Buttercup. In her arms, the little ball, complete with huge green round eyes, was screaming for all it was worth. However cute his son was, Butch still found himself putting his hands over his ears.

"He needs food!" Buttercup shouted over the din.

"Okay!" Butch glanced at his watch, "Hey the Superbowl will be starting in a moment, do you want me to put it on?"

"What?" Buttercup plugged the bottle into the baby's mouth, and took her ear plugs out.

"I said, Hey the Superbowl will be starting in a moment, do you want me to put it on?"

"Sure!" this was the expected response, when did Buttercup ever refuse the chance to see some mindless violence. Butch grabbed the flicker to turn the T.V on, and before they knew it, Brick and Butch were back in the alley.

* * *

"Hey, I was enjoying that!" moaned Butch. His brother shrugged.

"Sorry, but I can't show you anything you can bet on."

"Oh." Butch looked rather perplexed; it was difficult to know what to say next. "What happens now?" he asked. Brick wondered over to Katharine, who had returned with sugar cubes.

"That's your choice. I'd suggest that you go back to Buttercup. She really loves you, and I know you love her. Just remember what you saw, okay. And I'll see you again, eventually." He mounted his white steed.

"Err, won't you get rather lonely till then," asked Butch. Brick paused.

"I managed fifteen years, I can manage another three." He caught Butch's expression, and started laughing again. Butch was not happy.

"Are the "you're going to die" jokes the only ones you can manage?"

"Sorry. No, I'll be fine. Death gave me something to help me get by." He opened up a saddle bag, and pulled something out. "I hope you don't mind," he said.

Butch just stared at the gurgling spirit of his first, unbornchild. Brick watched him. "Do you want to hold her?" he asked. Butch stuck out his hands, but drew them back again.

"No. I'd never be able to let go," he said. Then he looked at his brother. "You're going to look after her?" he asked.

"If that's okay with you."

"Nothing would make me happier bro."

Brick filled the awkward male silence by putting the baby back into the saddle bag.

"Tell Boomer I said hi, and that I'll be at his wedding," Brick managed a little laugh, although he didn't really feel like it.

"I will. What do you want me to tell Blossom?"

Brick paused for a long time. He now looked in pain.

"If you must tell her something,tell her I forgive her," he said eventually, chocking something back. Then he smiled weakly, before snapping the reigns. Before Butch knew it, his brother, and this first baby, had gone.

* * *

Butch awoke sometime latter. He hadn't moved an inch from where he'd been when the bartender had chucked him out. The green ruff was very stiff when he tried to move.

What a strange dream, he reflected, as he staggered to his feet. Still, it had had an important message in it, even if it had been a figment of his imagination. Also, he was feeling fairly sober, so it was time to go back to Buttercup. He just hoped she'd had a revelation like he had.

Butch had barely stepped out of the alley however, and just got a sense of his bearings, when he was hit by a blast in the side of the head. He was sent barrelling through a crowd of people, and slid to a stop in a heap against a wall. Butch picked himself up to see who'd done it. Some how, it didn't totally surprise him.

"Listen you, I'm far to busy for this," He said. Princess shrugged.

"I don't care about that, YOU have to try and arrest me!" she said smugly.

"Wha…"

"I did something original, something cunning. So you have to arrest me, if you can, as you said you would this morning. Mind you," she continued, "it isn't as satisfying to blow those puffs up with antidote X as it is to beat them to a pulp, but it did put two of them in hospital, so…"

She got no further. Butch's left hand went flying into her stomach, winding her completely, before his left hand grasped her by the neck, and smashed her up against the wall. He kept a very tight grip.

"You did what!" he hissed. Princess struggled.

"Your… chocking… me…" A large crowd had stopped to watch by now.

"YOU KILLED MY BABY!" Butch was sieving with anger. Green bolts of energy where beginning to leap off his hands and his eyeswere burning with rage. But Princess wasn't to be beaten that easily.

"Well, you should have done your job properly this morning and arrested me! Then your unborn kid would still be unborn, rather than never born!"

The words hit him like a dagger to the heart. She was right. It was his fault. He'd failed his child, by trying to be lazy and smug. And he'd failed Buttercup. Twice in one day. Still, he had his hand round the murders neck.

"You little freak! Why I ort to…"

What? What ort he do? Kill her? That was a quick way to get himself executed, especially considering the lawyers Princess's farther could hire. He could blame himself, but that would only lead down the worst route. The one with the bridge… So he decided to learn from his mistake.

"…I ort to inform you that you have the right to remain silent," Butch finished through gritted teeth, "your under arrest for arson and the attempted murders of Buttercup Jojo and Bubbles Utonium."

* * *

Right, you know the drill. Please review. Oh yes, and don't forget to answer my question from the previous chapter. There is only one more to go… 


	11. Starting Over

Okay, this is the final chapter. Please readright to the bottom of the page, there are some important messages at the bottom.

**

* * *

11. Starting Over **

Butch was giving his statement to the police, as Princess was dragged off. Suddenly, there was the sound of a car horn hooting. Butch turned round.

"Hey, Butch," shouted Eddy from behind the wheel, "Its time for you to come home!"

"Give me a minute," he called back, "I'll just be a minute."

He continued giving his statement for another five or so minutes, before Eddy started hooting impatientlyagain.

* * *

Butch wondered slowly into the hospital. So slowly in fact that Eddy had to keep stopping. 

"Come on," he said eventually, "At this rate she'll be discharged by the time we get there!" Butch just sighed. "What's wrong," Eddy was confused, "you were fine in the car."

"Yes, but the last time I was here, I was running away to go have a drink. Now I've got to face her again. Do you think it will be okay?"

"Oh," said Eddy slightly smugly, "I don't thing it will be too bad!"

* * *

"OW!" yelped Boomer again. Buttercup was managing to have a laugh at the scene in front of her. 

"How did this happen?" she croaked, (still feeling pretty ill).

"Well," Blossom was studding Boomer closely, "to get back here quickly, Boomer was required to draw fire while I…" she looked at the kids, "err, Sonic went round the back to take them out."

"But it needed to be a BIG distraction," Boomer mimicked Blossom's voice. "I'll never look at the cancan the same way again, OW!"

"Found another one," said the Professor, pulling a bullet out of the agonised Ruff.

"Hey, there's one down here," said MJ, "can I pull it out?"

"Err, I better do it," Blossom said hurriedly.

"Has it occurred to anyone that we're in a hospital?" suggested Edward. Buttercup nodded.

"But don't tell them;" she said quietly, "this is keeping my mind off thin…"

She stopped, because the door had been pushed open slightly. Butch put his head round the door.

"Err, hi?" he said. Everyone stopped, (well, Boomer hopped around in pain, but everyone else stopped.)

"Ermm, the nurse said that Bubbles can see people now," Eddy's voice floated into the room.

"Great, let's go see Bubbles," said the Professor slightly too quickly. But no one argued and they all filed out until Buttercup and Butch were alone.

Butch entered and closed the door. He tried a brief smile.

"Are those tubes painful?" he asked. Buttercup glanced at the tubes running up her arms and nose (or up the area where her nose should be).

"Not to bad, relative to the pain of..." she stopped.

Butch sat of the bed carefully (not wanting to cut a tube.)

"It's okay," he said gently. "I'm sorry I ran off, I really am. But am back now, so we can start over and try again."

"But its such a low chance," said Buttercup sadly.

"Then we'll have to keep busy," her husband said softly. He putgently took her hand.Buttercup smiled.

"I thought I'd lost you," she whispered, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"I thought you'd be mad."

"I will be later."

"Oh." Butch sighed. "You know I would never leave you," he said "quietly, "but I think I nearly died inside."

"But you didn't?"

"It was close," he admitted, "but I had this really strange dream…"

Butch stopped. He'd just sunk his hands into his pockets and something was in one of them. He pulled it out. It was a promotional pamphlet, entitled _So Your Dead._ He gaped at it.

"What's that?" asked Buttercup. Butch looked up.

"I don't know," he said.

* * *

That's it! I hope you enjoyed it. Please sent me a review and tell me what you think, I want to hear your opinions. 

Important Message: You may or may not have noticed that I only started this story a week ago, and now it's finished. The reason for this extremely high update speed is that as of 1200 GMT tomorrow (December 17th) I will have no internet connection until afterthe new year (the 9th of January).

So please note that as well as not being able to write stories, I will also not be able to read yours! But please all of you keep going with them, and I'll catch up with all your other readers after Christmas.

Also note that this is not an excuse for you not to review this story.

I will be writing another sequel over Christmas, and that will appear in the New Year, so if you're interested keep an eye out for it. Also, if you have any questions related to these stories, or any issues you want me to expand on, or just a good idea, please tell me.

Oh and here's a sneak preview of the next story.

"_So you want superpowers?"_

"_Yes," said MJ desperately, "I'd do anything for them!" The stringy red creature smiled evily and clicked his claws._

"_I think we can arrange that!"_

Have a great Christmas, and keep writing!


End file.
